In a conventional baby carriage, the seating unit thereof is fixedly secured to the body of the carriage. In another conventional baby carriage a seating unit, which supports the lower half of the baby's body, is secured to the body of the vehicle, and a back set up from the rear of the seating unit can be optionally swung up and down through a reclining operation. The conventional baby carriages discussed above are problematic or disadvantageous in that the baby must be removed from the baby carriage if the carriage cannot be wheeled to the desired destination, e.g., when placing the baby in a motor vehicle. As a result, a baby who is sleeping in the conventional baby carriage will often be awaken when moved to the desired destination.